


Кассандрейя

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2018 [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Oresteia - Aeschylus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Dark, F/F, Happy Ending, Recovery, Trauma, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: В микенских банях совершается только одно убийство.





	Кассандрейя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kassandraia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333202) by [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto). 



> Название — отсылка к "Орестейе" Эсхила, на сюжете которой основан текст.

**Пролог**

Дозорный зевает, уставившись в темноту, в морскую даль. Вот уже год, как ему приходится каждую ночь взбираться на дворцовую крышу, как делал это два года перед ним Филипп, и старый Главк другие два года перед Филиппом, и самым первым — мальчишка Телей, который нес дозор почти пять лет и сделался взрослым мужчиной, а потом поскользнулся, спускаясь, однажды ранним утром, и сломал свою прелестную шею.   
Вот уже почти десять лет они высматривают любые знаки от войска, и несчастливая доля последней смены выпала ему — прыгнула прямо в руки, точно птица, которой не терпится быть принесенной в жертву. Он тоскует по уюту своей постели, по тихому смеху и теплому присутствию своей жены, по болтовне их детей — днем, когда он отсыпается, им приходится вести себя тихо. Но таков приказ царицы: ночной дозор на крыше не должен прекращаться, и сейчас во дворце нет никого, кто мог бы оспорить царицыну волю; так что он сидит здесь, позевывая под звездами и мечтая о солнечном свете. Он устал от звезд, и зловещее сверкание Ареса, повисшего на востоке, он ненавидит сильнее всего. Он всматривается в его алый зрачок с ненавистью и молит любого другого бога, чтобы тот исчез.   
И тот исчезает.   
На самой вершине гористого островка, в часе весельного хода от берега, вспыхивает пламя — яркое и золотое, поглощающее алую звезду. Дозорный подпрыгивает на месте, моргает и трет глаза, но сигнальный огонь по-прежнему светит.   
Он едва не ломает себе шею, как Телей, когда скатывается с лестницы, торопясь принести царице известия.  
Долгая война закончилась. Наш царь возвращается домой. 

 

**Клитемнестра**

Царь сходит со своей колесницы, ступая на пурпурные покровы, разостланные перед дверьми, и царица улыбается.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, муж мой.  
Он говорит:  
— Пригляди за ней, хорошо? Она стала ценной добычей — достойнейшей из наград, какие присудило мне мое воинство, — и я хочу, чтобы ее хорошо приняли в моем доме.  
— Все будет по твоему повелению — теперь, когда ты вернулся, — отвечает царица, и Агамемнон исчезает в каменных воротах, на ходу требуя приготовить ему баню.  
Клитемнестра поворачивается к девушке, застывшей, дрожа, на месте, и улыбка пропадает с ее узкого лица; ее темные глаза подмечают каждую деталь захваченного убранства, под которым скрывается покрытая синяками кожа, каждую золотую цепь, охватывающую руки и ноги девушки, изгибы ее полного тела.  
— Что же, проходи в дом, — говорит она. — С тобой будут обращаться не хуже, чем везде, а может даже и лучше; мы не мучаем наших рабов, как некоторые из тех, кто разбогател недавно.  
Кассандра ничего не говорит, не сдвигается и на шаг.  
— Ты не говоришь по-гречески, значит? — спрашивает царица. — Сделай какой-нибудь знак, если понимаешь меня.  
Кассандра ничего не говорит, не сдвигается и на шаг.  
— Входи или нет, как пожелаешь; стражи проследят, чтобы ты не сбежала, — произносит Клитемнестра, голосом глубоким и резким, и уходит во дворец в одиночестве, небрежно ступая по темным шелкам.   
Кассандра падает на колени с воплем и плачем, срывая с себя украшения; но старые стражи неспособны понять ее слов о крови и смерти.

***  
Вся мощь Агамемнона перестает что-либо значить, когда он пойман пурпурной сетью; сколько бы он ни боролся, это не добудет ему никакой награды за доблесть, и он пронзительно кричит, словно звереныш, которого в ночи настигает смерть.   
Царица опускает топор — один раз, и затем другой, осознанно и рассчитанно, и кровь будто набрасывает еще одну сеть на нее саму. Кассандра неловко отползает назад, обдирая ступни и ладони о грубые камни ванной, пытаясь запахнуть на себе остатки одежды там, где разорвал ее Агамемнон, и стеная бессмысленно, точно ласточка.  
Клитемнестра вновь поднимает топор — и останавливается, изучая представшее перед ней зрелище. Кассандра глядит на нее в ответ — отвергнутая и лишенная надежды — и ожидает, когда топор опустится снова.  
И он опускается на край ванны — с гулким грохотом.  
— Да будет тебе это известно, — царица говорит спокойно и холодно, хотя ее лицо забрызгано пылающе-алым. — Мне нет дела до дочери Приама, и судьба девицы-рабыни для меня ничто. Но это на нем было преступление, на нем было осквернение нашего брака, нашей семьи — и достаточно женщин уже проливало слезы и кровь из-за того, что содеял Агамемнон.   
Она отворачивается и уходит, беззаботно подзывая Эгиста.  
Окровавленная вода идет рябью; беспомощно подергиваются пальцы на руке.  
Кассандра тянется за топором. Его тяжесть — верная и надежная, и у него хороший баланс.  
«Третий удар посвящается Зевсу», так всегда говорил отец.

***  
Эгист проходится поцелуями по контуру ее плеча, положив ладони на ее широкие бедра, и шепчет Клитемнестре на ухо:   
— Я думал, ты собираешься убить и ее тоже. Переменчива, как всякая женщина, не так ли, моя царица?  
— Женщина — не то, что мужчина, — говорит Клитемнестра отстраненно, лениво поигрывая с завитком его бороды, — чересчур упрямый, чтобы увидеть другой путь, если один уже избран. Мудрая женщина смотрит во всех направлениях, и всякий раз выбирает наилучшее.   
— И до чего же ты мудра, моя пчелка, — смеется Эгист, наклоняясь за поцелуем, — сохранив жизнь столь прелестному созданию, как эта девица...   
Клитемнестра отворачивает лицо — так, что его поцелуй приходится в щеку, — и произносит:   
— Мудра та, кто не позволит второму преступить грань там, где она уже наказала первого.   
— Раз так приказывает моя царица, то я повинуюсь, — говорит он, и она поворачивается обратно к нему с легкой, удовлетворенной улыбкой. 

 

**Троянки**

Клитемнестра не приставляет к Кассандре ни охраны, ни стражи, и не указывает никому задержать ее, если той вздумается бродить по дворцу; она говорит только: «Пусть другие женщины Илиона прислуживают ей, если пожелают; если нет, они должны будут служить мне, как и она сама».  
Все женщины, кроме двух, выбирают царицу. Клитемнестра приподнимает брови, но ничего не спрашивает.  
Позже, когда они ткут и Клитемнестра раздает задания другим слугам, чтобы те поторопились с приготовлением вечерней трапезы, одна из женщин, с легким журчащим говором Митилены на языке, поднимает голос и говорит:   
— Госпожа, дело не в том, что мы не заботимся о госпоже Кассандре, но...  
— И проследите, чтобы там был певец, — говорит Клитемнестра, не сразу обращая на нее внимание. — На этот раз из тех, кто не так сильно любит истории о войне. Что?  
— Мы не собирались бросать ее, — говорит эта женщина; ее имя Аттис. — Но она так странно себя вела — конечно, она и до войны тоже была такая, но сейчас, госпожа, просто сердце разрывается, когда ее слышишь, даже если не понимаешь, о чем она вообще, да и никто уже не понимает, и нельзя ведь бесконечно терпеть, а мы и так уже столько всего вынесли...  
Но другая женщина шикает на нее, и только ткацкие станки гудят нестройным хором.  
— Благодарю тебя за разъяснения, Аттис, — говорит царица. — Нет, Эвриклея, я полагаю, нам лучше поберечь фракийское вино; сегодня вечером обойдемся нашим собственным. И поглядите, не найдется ли у меня по левую руку места для Кассандры и ее свиты.

***  
Эгист не смотрит на Кассандру. Он разглядывает ее, выслеживает ее, пожирает ее глазами, так что она убегает на своих прелестных ногах — вниз по коридорам, всякий раз к тому же самому месту: окровавленной бане, теперь заброшенной; новую выстроили где-то еще, воспользовавшись богатствами погибшего Илиона.  
Она садится на самом краю бассейна и кладет ладони поверх темных пятен на камне; она молит, вкладывая в молитву все дыхание и всю душу, чтобы этого было довольно, чтобы этим все и окончилось, чтобы только эту кровь она и видела тогда, за дворцовыми воротами.  
 _«Никакой больше, никакой больше, ни моей, ни ее — только его; я молю тебя, господин мой сребролукий Аполлон, если только я когда-то была тебе небезразлична: пусть это будет последняя кровь, которую я увижу здесь на камнях...»_  
— Зачем ты приходишь сюда? — спрашивает Клитемнестра. Она не прислоняется к краю дверного проема; Клеида и Дорихия тревожно выглядывают из-за ее спины.   
— Я хочу больше не чувствовать этот взгляд, — шепчет Кассандра, и ее руки дрожат — так сильно ее желание. — Я не хочу видеть, и не хочу, чтобы он смотрел на меня.  
— Он уже не посмотрит, — говорит царица. — Вставай; нам следует приготовить себя для свадебного пира сегодня вечером.  
Кассандра в страхе прячет лицо в исцарапанных ладонях — зная, что царица думает, будто под «ним» она подразумевала другого.   
— Ну же, поднимайся, — произносит Клитемнестра. — Клянусь, он больше ни разу на тебя не взглянет, даже если мне понадобится самой его ослепить.  
И Кассандра смотрит на нее сверху вниз широко распахнутыми глазами: ибо впервые за долгие годы ее наконец кто-то понял.

***  
— Я предупреждала тебя: оставь девицу в покое, — говорит царица, застегивая на себе длинные серьги перед пиром.   
— Так я и поступил, — возражает Эгист. Ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как она одевается, как выбирает украшения и накладывает краски на лицо; она редко занимается этим. — Я не прикасался к ней ни разу — я вряд ли даже был от нее достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться.   
— Речь не только о твоих руках, — говорит Клитемнестра, поворачивая ожерелье в разные стороны и высматривая следы изношенности, — но также и о глазах. Я не желаю видеть, как они блуждают. Если ты не доволен тем, что обладаешь царицей, тебе следует покинуть Микены и вернуться в Олимпию, или же убираться к воронам.   
Его лицо темнеет, становясь гневной маской; от удовольствия, какое он черпал в ее повадках, не остается следа.   
— Как ты смеешь мне угрожать! Я — царь, ты не можешь говорить со мной так...  
Она откладывает ожерелье прочь, поворачивается к нему лицом и хладнокровно произносит:  
— Нет, ты не царь, Эгист, и никогда им не будешь. Я правлю здесь.  
— Ты — ничто, — рычит он и в три тяжелых шага пересекает комнату. Он нависает над ней; даже не будучи воином на деле, он столь же хорошо сложен, как и его двоюродный брат. — Ты — женщина, ты — убийца, ты не можешь править, ты не имеешь прав!  
— Я — дочь Тиндарея и Леды, правителей Спарты, — говорит она, наконец-то повышая голос. — И это _я_ правила Микенами десять лет, не ты...  
Эгист хватает ее за плечи, как если бы хотел встряхнуть ее, и кричит:  
— Это не дает тебе власти! Дочь Леды — даже не смешно! У тебя нет ни красоты, ни родословной, и ты не отнимешь у меня этот город теперь, когда он мой...  
Его рука стискивает ее левое плечо; ее правая рука сжимается у него на горле — совсем слегка, но в ее руке достаточно силы, чтобы без колебаний удержать топор; в ее руке и предплечье, которыми она работала на станке, соткавшем погибельную для царя сеть.  
— Я — царица, — говорит Клитемнестра. — И ты оставишь Кассандру в покое.

***  
Пир этим вечером проходит в мрачном, напряженном настроении — благословенная пара едва перекидывается парой слов, а собственные дети царицы отсутствуют, по своему выбору или по изгнанию; дурное предзнаменование, шепчут жрецы, с ненавистью поглядывая на Клитемнестру. Но Кассандра улыбается, и бестревожно беседует со своими женщинами, и поет свадебные гимны столь же громко, как все прочие: слабым, но радостным голосом. На ней сходятся все взгляды — кроме одного, и без этого единственного взгляда все прочие ничуть не давят на ее сердце.  
В конце церемонии Эгист не принимает скипетр. Это делает Клитемнестра, и когда жрецы начинают задыхаться и протестовать, она произносит снисходительную речь о том, что предоставит своему новому супругу все церемониальные права и обязанности царя.  
— ...ибо я осознаю целиком и полностью, — говорит она, — что существуют священные места, куда я не посмею ступить, и я не прошу позволить мне это. И мне будет хватать дел в самих Микенах; война окончена, но наша жизнь продолжается, и я стремлюсь увидеть нашу землю богатой и процветающей, как никогда прежде.   
Ее слова ничуть не останавливают гневный ропот и перешептывания, пробегающие по залу, но Микены были бы совсем другим местом, если бы их царицу хоть сколько-то волновали ропот и перешептывания.   
Кассандра что-то негромко шепчет на ухо Дорихии, и старшая женщина обращается к Клитемнестре:  
— Госпожа, я не уверена, что понимаю все верно, но моя хозяйка говорит, что ни одна из Эриний не пировала на этом празднестве, и они не гнездятся под сводами ваших залов, но они не оставили этот дом вовсе... Прошу прощения, госпожа, но именно так она и сказала; знаю, в этом нет никакого смысла.  
— Я поняла, — говорит Клитемнестра и глядит на Кассандру, которая ждет с тревогой на лице и ломает руки. — Благодарю за то, что сказала мне.   
Улыбка Кассандры — робкая и теплая, точно солнце поутру.

 

**Грации**

Зачастую царица бывает слишком занята государственными делами, чтобы управляться с женской работой, но когда она находит время для прядения или шитья или других подобных занятий, Кассандра обычно при ней. Она мало говорит и еще меньше делает, довольствуясь, кажется, просто тем, что смотрит, как трудятся другие женщины и слушает, как они говорят между собой, рассказывают истории и делятся новыми песнями, которые певцы приносят в город. Клитемнестра порой просит ее подать какой-нибудь небольшой предмет или помочь управиться с ткацким станком; это всегда что-нибудь незначительное, и никогда — не приказ.  
Однажды днем, когда они ткут, Кассандра предлагает начало истории — тихим, как обычно, голосом:  
— Однажды, когда твоя сестра была с нами в Илионе, она...  
Клитемнестра работает за самым большим станком в уверенном, ровном ритме, который ни разу не сбивается.  
— Давайте не будем говорить о моей сестре.  
Прерванная столь внезапно, Кассандра застывает; ее веретено падает на пол и нить тянется за ним.  
— Ты... ты стыдишься ее? Того, что она сделала? Когда ты сама...  
— Стыжусь? — переспрашивает Клитемнестра. — Да, мне стыдно за нее. Мне стыдно, что она возвратилась в Спарту, словно трофей, довольствуясь тем, чтобы сидеть около Менелая и рассказывать забавные сказочки об их путешествиях, что она — только супруга, хотя должна быть царицей — о, как же я стыжусь этого!  
Подбирая убежавшую нить, Кассандра так крепко обматывает ею пальцы, что те холодеют, обретая пурпурный оттенок.   
Она говорит:  
— Когда-то я была такой же гордой, как ты; мужчины и боги научили меня иному.  
Клитемнестра поднимает руку и указывает жестом — _подойди, сядь рядом со мной_ , — и Кассандра подчиняется. Клитемнестра осторожно, с опытной легкостью, разматывает нить с ее ладоней.  
— Расскажи нам другую историю, — говорит она. — Любую, какую захочешь.  
Тогда Кассандра рассказывает им историю, услышанную когда-то от Андромахи: глупую историю о сатирах и нимфах, которые хитрят друг с другом вплоть до счастливого конца; и эта история точно гораздо лучше всего, что можно рассказать об Елене.

***  
Положение Кассандры зыбкое и неопределенное. У нее есть прислужницы, она свободна перемещаться по дворцу без охраны и не принимает ничьих приказов, кроме самой царицы; и все же ее одежды — простые и практичные, одежды рабыни, и у нее нет ничего, что принадлежало бы ей самой.  
Она часто расчесывает Клитемнестре волосы по вечерам — их собственный тихий, маленький ритуал. Сегодня она делает как раз это, пока Клитемнестра перебирает драгоценности, разложенные на льняном полотне и мягко сверкающие под светом ламп. Одна вещь среди многих бросается Кассандре в глаза: золотой браслет, инкрустированный бусинами электрума, погнутый с одной стороны.  
Клитемнестра поднимает его, и Кассандра говорит:  
— Он был у моей матери.  
— Правда? — говорит царица, поворачивая браслет в руках. — В самом деле, прелестная вещица. Царице более чем подходит.  
Зубья деревянной расчески впиваются Кассандре в ладонь. Она беспомощно повторяет:  
— Он был у моей матери... Это подарок от моей тети, ее сестры...  
Клитемнестра пробегает пальцами по вмятине и раздумчиво произносит:  
— Я не твоя мать; не мне дарить тебе ее подарки.   
Она больше ничего не говорит вслух, но поднимает браслет выше, чтобы он лучше отражал свет.  
Кассандра тянет руку у нее над плечом и забирает его, подносит ближе к лицу, чтобы ощутить кожей мягкость золота и холодное прикосновение сверкающего электрума; она вспоминает мать, Гекубу, сильную и горделивую, добрую и гостеприимную, ее разочарованное лицо («не подобает отказывать богу, дитя мое») и любящий взгляд, и тот день на пылающем берегу, когда она смотрела, как ее мать рыдает — и слышала едва ли не вой, исходивший из ее горла, ибо скорбь ее была слишком громкой и долгой для человеческого голоса, — и как она падает в море...  
— Это мое, — сдавленно шепчет она, едва удерживая подступающие слезы. — Мое, от моей матери. — И Клитемнестра говорит: «Да», и мягко целует ее в щеку.  
Затем она целует Кассандру в губы, и сердце Кассандры сжимается, замирает; ее ноги начинают дрожать, и краски исчезают с лица.  
Клитемнестра отстраняется, но ее взгляд по-прежнему сосредоточен на Кассандре, когда она произносит:   
— Я полагала, что только женщина определенного рода может отвергнуть бога Аполлона — но если я ошиблась...  
Кассандра отворачивает лицо, опускает глаза долу.  
— Нет, — шепчет она. — Не ошиблась, вот только я... мне страшно. По-прежнему.  
Клитемнестра мягко касается ее плеча, а следом поворачивается обратно к своим драгоценностям. Ее голос не выражает ничего, когда она говорит:  
— Буду надеяться, что у тебя не будет больше причин бояться меня; я не намерена делать ничего против твоей воли.  
Кассандра надевает браслет матери на руку (тот опять пытается соскользнуть; ей недостает широких костей и дородного телосложения Гекубы) и, едва дыша, прижимается всем телом к спине царицы.  
— Тебя я не боюсь, — говорит она.

***  
— Электра, тебе следует выйти. — Клитемнестра говорит это, стоя у входа в комнату ее дочери и глядя сверху вниз на виноватые лица стражей. — Ты уже несколько месяцев не покидала свою комнату, и ты не можешь оставаться там вечно.  
— Могу и еще как! — откуда-то изнутри доносится пронзительный девичий крик. — Я никогда не выйду наружу! Я знаю, что ты сделала! Ты хочешь, чтобы я вышла, только затем, чтобы убить меня тоже! Но я не выйду!   
— В самом деле, Электра! — Клитемнестра оглядывается на Кассандру со смущенным раздражением и поясняет: — Когда она была маленькой, она всегда была ближе к отцу, в отличие от...  
Но тут она обрывает себя, прикусывает губы и резко говорит:  
— Я никогда бы не сделала ничего такого, Электра. Ты — моя дочь, кровь от моей крови, и ты мне дорога. Прошу, выйди оттуда, позволь мне взглянуть на тебя.   
— Я никогда не выйду! Никогда! По крайней мере, пока здесь этот ублюдок Эгист!  
Если бы Электра хотя бы выглянула наружу, то поняла бы, насколько редко Эгист бывает в эти дни во дворце; его отношения с царственной супругой не вовсе холодны, но он проводит большую часть времени вне Микен — охотится, или путешествует, или собирает для Клитемнестры сведения о том, что происходит в их землях, и они больше не делят постель, когда он возвращается домой. Правление царицы никогда не идёт полностью гладко, но в его отсутствие оно намного спокойнее.  
Клитемнестра издает короткий досадливый звук.  
— Электра, с меня довольно этих глупостей. Я ожидаю увидеть тебя сегодня за ужином, и не приму больше никаких оправданий. — Она поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и говорит Кассандре: — Быть может, тебе повезет больше, если ты поговоришь с ней, однако я посоветую, — ее голос становится здесь ломким и резким, — не говорить слишком много о твоем собственном... опыте, пусть будет так... с ее отцом.   
Как только она оказывается вне пределов слышимости стражей, следующих за ней, Кассандра приближается к двери и мягко произносит:  
— Здравствуй.  
— Убирайся прочь, троянская шлюха!  
Кассандра слышит удары окаймленных бронзой крыльев и вздрагивает.   
— Я знаю, ты все еще очень зла на нее, — говорит она. — Но твоя мать просто беспокоится о тебе, и...  
— Мне плевать, даже если это так! — выкрикивает Электра. — И на твое беспокойство мне плевать тоже! Я не обязана тебя слушать, ты простая рабыня, ты ничто — тебе следовало бы просто умереть вместе с ним! Как бы я этого хотела!  
Кассандра прислоняется к двери и говорит:  
— А я — больше не хочу.  
С другой стороны слышно только тишину.  
— Всю дорогу до... — она не может сказать «дома», хотя теперь и думает так время от времени, — ...до этого места, я видела смерть, которая меня ожидает, окровавленную сеть, и я тосковала по ней. Каким прекрасным казалось мне тогда царство Аида — царство, где нет ни речи...  
(Его голос, с сильным акцентом: «С тобой уже это делали, так какой смысл сопротивляться сейчас?»)  
— ...ни похоти...  
(Его не заботило, кричит ли она, идет ли у нее кровь, покрыта ли она синяками или ее тошнит от морской качки).  
— ...ни войны...  
(О мои сородичи, боги отвернули свои лица от нас, и я не умела предупредить вас, ведь рука Аполлона стискивала мне горло).  
— ...одни лишь тихие тени. И когда я думала об этой бестревожности, я желала ее от всего сердца, и бросилась бы с корабля в море, если бы могла; но мне было отказано в такой возможности.  
Ее руки снова начинают дрожать. Ей хочется, чтобы рядом была Клитемнестра, но некоторые истории она должна рассказывать в одиночестве.   
— И все же я знала, что смерть еще придет, и думала, что надо лишь подождать...  
— Но она не пришла, — произносит Электра; ее голос звучит теперь ближе к двери — и кажется присмиревшим.  
— Не пришла, — соглашается Кассандра. — Царица пощадила меня.  
— Она все равно поступила ужасно, — говорит Электра, но уже без уверенности. — Она не должна была уб-бивать м-моего отца...  
«А Неоптолем — моего». Но какая польза в том, чтобы ворошить эту боль теперь?   
— Возможно, так и есть, — говорит Кассандра. — Но тебе она точно не собирается причинять вреда; она волнуется, вот и всё... Так ты выйдешь?  
Вновь тишина; затем дверь со скрипом приоткрывается, и Электра выглядывает наружу.

***  
Они лежат вместе на царицыной постели, переплетясь телами, в удобной своим неудобством позе, в умиротворяющем молчании, которое вдруг нарушает Клитемнестра:  
— Я рада, что вы с Электрой сделались подругами. — И это вполне верно; пусть даже она до сих пор опасается матери, девушка заворожена Кассандрой и непрестанно умоляет рассказать еще что-нибудь об Елене и Трое до войны. — Но если так пойдет и дальше, я начну ревновать.   
Кассандра знает, насколько серьезно следует отнестись к ревности Клитемнестры, даже если она и не боится ее. Она прижимается к плечу царицы и говорит:  
— Я только твоя, и так будет всегда.  
— Хм, — произносит Клитемнестра, но это не звучит так, будто она недовольна, и молчание вновь делается уютным. Кассандра пробегает пальцами вдоль руки Клитемнестры и по ее боку, и каждая деталь ее тела знакома и любима: горстка родинок у нее на плече, морщинки вокруг ее грудей, тонкий шрам от разбитой вазы, длинные темные линии старых растяжек на ее животе и бедрах.  
— Дети, — говорит Клитемнестра. — Я любила каждого из моих, но они не щадят тело.   
Кассандра поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать одну из этих отметин, и говорит без горечи:  
— На моем теле никогда не будет подобного.  
Клитемнестра забирается пальцами в волосы Кассандры, поигрывает с краешком мочки ее уха.  
— Не сожалей об этом чересчур сильно, — говорит она сухо; а следом ее пальцы подбираются с лаской к губам Кассандры — касанием более нежным, чем Агамемнон мог когда-либо вообразить, — и в столь приятном забвении любовных ласк Кассандра не вспоминает тот сон, о котором собиралась рассказать: сон о вынашивании и рождении ядовитой змеи.  
Но над дворцом царят теперь Грации — скорее, чем немилосердные Милостивицы; и, верно, предупреждениям Аполлона больше нет места в этих стенах.

 

**Орест**

— Ох, Орест, ты наконец-то дома!  
Оресту требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы отдышаться после восторженных объятий Электры, и она принимает это за разрешение продолжать.  
— Я все просила и просила маму, чтобы она разрешила тебе наконец вернуться, а она даже не слушала, но она ничего не сможет сделать, раз уж ты уже дома — и она будет так рада видеть тебя теперь, когда ты здесь, я точно знаю! Пойдем к ней прямо сейчас — да, и ты должен встретиться с Кассандрой, она такая красивая, и добрая, и куда лучше этого глупого Эгиста. И мама правда будет очень рада тебя видеть, она ничего не говорит, но я знаю, что она ужасно по тебе скучала...  
— Да, но... — Орест пытается потянуть время. — Я... я думал, было бы лучше, ну... удивить ее.  
Электра недоуменно моргает, затем понимает и светлеет лицом.  
— Что за прекрасная, чудесная мысль! О, и я знаю, как именно нам это сделать, оставь это мне — вы можете просто прийти и сослаться на закон гостеприимства, и притвориться незнакомцами, и ведь столько времени прошло, что мама наверняка не узнает тебя сразу, если ты попритворяешься немного, а потом за обедом я скажу: «Ах, если бы только мой возлюбленный брат был здесь», а ты скажешь: «У тебя есть брат? У меня была когда-то сестра...», а я скажу: «Да, у меня был прекраснейший брат, у него были кудрявые волосы, точно как у меня», и ты скажешь: «Как забавно, мои волосы в точности похожи на твои», и...  
Она продолжает болтать без умолку, довольная собственной выдумкой; Пилад усмехается, прикрывая рот рукой, и Орест не знает — сможет ли он сказать своей сестре, для чего на самом деле вернулся домой.

***  
Они проходят во дворец легко, удостоившись лишь небрежного взгляда от Клитемнестры; но за обедом все их планы едва не идут прахом, потому что Кассандра ступает рядом с царицей, и когда она видит Ореста — она кричит, повторяя «нет» снова и снова.  
Клитемнестра пытается успокоить ее, но Кассандру невозможно заставить замолчать, и слова изливаются из ее уст, точно змеи, проклюнувшиеся из яиц: кровавые и зловещие, но лишенные смысла. Электра вскакивает на ноги и пригвождает Ореста взглядом — «Ты, негодяй!», и Орест беззвучно шепчет в ответ: «Но что я сделал?»; она подбегает к Кассандре и суетится, помогая ей покинуть зал. Клитемнестра скомканно извиняется перед гостями и оставляет их обедать с чиновниками и землевладельцами.  
— Знаешь, — замечает Пилад, — эта подруга твоей матери, может, и сумасшедшая немного, но она в самом деле красотка.  
— Заткнись, — отвечает Орест.

***  
В своей комнате Клитемнестре не нужно удерживать вежливую маску, и ее тревога отражается в каждой черточке лица. Она гладит Кассандру по волосам, целует ее, напевает ей колыбельные, которые когда-то пела над своими детьми, — но ничто не может успокоить вновь пробудившийся дар пророчества.  
— Прошу, Кассандра, я не могу понять тебя. — Это чувство — новое и пугающее.  
Кассандра отчаянно пытается сделать так, чтобы ее поняли, сопровождает речь жестами, но ее слова темны и искажены: Эринии в бронзовых поножах и с кровавыми глазами, змея, сосущая грудь своей матери, и смерть, смерть, смерть — точно надвигающаяся волна...  
— Тише, тише, — говорит Клитемнестра, — я не позволю никому причинить тебе вред, тшш, ты в безопасности...  
— А ты по-прежнему брешешь как собака, да? — произносит тень у дверей, и Клитемнестра оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть в лицо сыну.  
Каким хитрым, должно быть, он себя считает — когда скрывает свой голос за акцентом и когда думает, что годы способны превратить его в незнакомца.  
— Я надеялась, что ты будешь вести себя приличнее, Орест, — говорит царица.  
— Приличия, — выплевывает он, — что такое приличия для такой суки-убийцы, как ты? Я пришел ради справедливости для моего отца, не ради приличий.  
Его меч уже обнажен и занесен для удара, и Клитемнестра выкликает стражу.  
— Не трудись, — говорит Орест. — Никто здесь и рукой не шевельнет, чтобы спасти такую, как ты.  
Кассандра обнимает Клитемнестру, слезы бегут по ее лицу; и Клитемнестра говорит — так спокойно, будто она глядит смерти в лицо каждый день:  
— Посмотри, что ты наделал. Из-за тебя Кассандра плачет. — И она гладит Кассандру по волосам, чернота которых прошита теперь серебряными нитями, и снова шепчет ей: — Тише, не бойся...  
Каким же дураком Орест себя чувствует. Он смотрит на свой меч, все еще не обагренный кровью; что он собирался с ним делать? Спасти сестру, которую не нужно спасать, отомстить за отца, которого он едва помнит, убить двоих женщин за дела одной...  
Преисполнившись вдруг отвращения, он отбрасывает меч прочь и вздрагивает, слыша, как тот звенит о камни.  
Клитемнестра поднимается на ноги, осторожно тянет Кассандру вслед за собой; Кассандра оглядывается вокруг широко раскрытыми глазами — но нет ни блестящей бронзы, ни белых клыков, ни кровавых пурпурных одеяний.  
Клитемнестра вытирает слезы со щек Кассандры и протягивает руку Оресту:  
— Добро пожаловать домой, сын.

 

**Эпилог**

Где-то там Афина говорит:  
— Отлично, вашу мать. Ну и как теперь мне предполагается организовывать в Афинах высокий суд?  
Зевс уже отвлекся — он кормит Ганимеда амброзией, и оба они хихикают, словно дети, — так что он говорит только:  
— Ох, да просто скажи им, что все пошло по-другому; никто даже не заметит разницы.  
— Гребаные троянцы всегда все портят, — бормочет Афина себе под нос.


End file.
